


Hold On To Me

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin returns, and Alex finds that he can't let go again.  Written for <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/806.html?thread=445990#t445990">this</a> kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

Alex keeps it together for an hour and forty minutes. That’s how long it takes Charles – or Professor X, as he’s calling himself now – to determine that nobody’s tampered with Darwin’s mind since he found his way back to consciousness (he rejects terms like _resurrection_ or _return from the dead_ ) and to apprise him of all that’s happened in his absence (quite a lot).

After that, he’s all Alex’s, and Alex wastes no time getting him alone and latching on.

Darwin goes with it. He’s _tired_. Clawing his way back from literal dust took strength he didn’t even know he had, and right now just about everything feels sort of dreamlike: this damn _castle_ he’s in right now, his conversation with Charles, the coarse carpet hairs that scrape the soles of his feet as Alex walks him awkwardly across the bedroom.

The only thing that feels even remotely real is Alex, who’s hot and cold in his arms, burning and freezing simultaneously as he fucks Darwin’s mouth with his searing tongue and uses his hands to send shivers up and down his spine.

Alex keeps muttering something, over and over, between kisses. At first, it’s just meaningless babble, a flutter of sparks on the edge of Darwin’s awareness. Then the words begin to take shape, form patterns. Alex is trying to tell him something. Still, it isn’t until Darwin is flat on his back, his legs wide apart, and Alex’s lips are moving clumsily and insistently over his chest, that he gets it.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m so sorry._

Of course.

Alex blames himself for what happened.

All at once, Darwin feels hollowed out, as if everything inside him has been burned to dust again. He breathes, and can practically feel the tiny grains swirling against the inside of his skin. He tries to speak ( _It’s not your fault_ ) but there are no words, just air.

Only Alex can hold him together. Only Alex, who’s broken in more ways than Darwin can name, but whose hands and lips are warm and real, reminding him how it feels to be human and alive. Describing his body with kisses and fingerstrokes, and broad swipes of his tongue that cause everything inside him, each individual speck of dust, to shudder. Holding him together.

Holding him together.

And, in the end, just holding him. Sliding up beside him, wrapping shaky, slippery arms around Darwin’s chest, as naturally as if they’ve done this a thousand times.

They’ve never done this before, never just lay in each other’s arms after sex. One of them always found a reason to get up and leave, and then they never talked about it.

Is this how they’re going to be, from now on? Curious, Darwin shifts his body slightly toward the edge of the mattress, and Alex responds with a half-wild, wordless noise, burying his face against Darwin’s shoulder and hugging him tightly.

Okay. He can adapt to this too, if he has to. It might not be so bad.

 _It isn’t your fault, man_ , he wants to say, but his mouth is dry. _I don’t blame you._

Alex snuffles wetly against his shoulder. His soft hair tickles the skin behind Darwin’s ear. Darwin squeezes his hands. _I won’t leave you again,_ he promises silently.

They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other. When Darwin wakes up in the middle of the night - it’s a strange bed, a strange house, and he was dreaming about being blown apart by high wind - Alex is still there, holding on tightly, his breaths slow and even.

In the darkness and the strangeness, Darwin is aware of his skin, his bones, his organs, everything. All shaped the way they should be, all doing what they’re supposed to do. What they evolved to do, over millions of years, he thinks.

At the same time, everything feels brand new, especially his heart, which beats steadily beneath Alex’s warm palm until the morning.

7/08/2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hold On To Me (Like a Shadow or a Friend Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387735) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis)




End file.
